


Let's go on an adventure!

by Rach4040



Series: Binu High School AU [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, its just fluffy binu being boyfriends tbh, might just be the sleepiness talking tho, this might actually be the longest thing i've written in a while?, title and summary arent great but i think the work itself isnt too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rach4040/pseuds/Rach4040
Summary: "What the hell, Bin? It's one am! We have school tomorrow, what are you even doing here?" Dongmin said."Who cares about school?" Dongmin sent him a pointed look. "Okay, whatever. Nerd," Bin added in a fond tone, smiling brightly. "But come out! We're going on an adventure!""Are you serious? We couldn't have gone on an 'adventure' on the weekend?" Dongmin asked, incredulous."Nope." Bin grins, popping the 'p' sound. "So get dressed and then we can go!"aka Bin wakes up Dongmin at 1am and convinces him to go on an adventure for the night





	Let's go on an adventure!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^^  
> its almost 2am rn and i just finished writing and editing this so there might be some mistakes n stuff, im sorry! english also isnt my first language, so if there are any too bad mistakes tell me n ill change that ^^

Moon Bin was generally seen as more of a troublemaker. Most mornings he was late to class, entering the room with a tired yawn and a bad excuse. His homework would always be turned in at least a day late, if ever, and most of his school day was spent napping. 

Dongmin, on the other hand, was very ambitious in his studies. His notes were clean and orderly, as was his homework. He was class president and because of that usually the last to leave the class room, making sure it was clean and tidy, every chair pushed under it's respective table and the few potted plants the class had decided to get a few weeks ago watered. 

So, really, it was a surprise to most that the two got along wonderfully. They walked home together every day, unless one of them had club activities (Dongmin) or detention (Bin) and usually spent the afternoon together as well, doing their homework (though it was more of a half-hearted attempt on Bin's side), playing video games or hanging out with their other friends. Bin liked to describe them as "The Best Buddies in the Whole Wide World" while Dongmin just stood next to him, shaking his head but unable to suppress a happy grin. 

No one really knew when the label "best buddies" had been replaced by the word "boyfriends". It was more of a gradual shift, when the two in question hadn't protested at being called each other's boyfriend, even the last realised the hand holding, constant physical affections and kisses on cheeks and foreheads were definitely more than platonic. 

Now it was obvious that whenever Dongmin spaced out in class and stared into the direction of the door he was actually looking at Bin, who sat in the front right, closest to the door. Or when Bin randomly showed up to the tutoring lessons Dongmin held every Thursday in the school's library and, more often than not, was spotted peeking into Dongmin's direction over the upside-down book he was pretending to read, with a blush high on his cheeks and a soft smile on his lips. Needless to say, everyone knew they were completely and utterly whipped, they were the couple that everyone adored and hoped to see show up togetherin thirty years for their class reunion. 

\---------------------

1am. The night was dark, moon and stars mostly hidden away behind big gray clouds that promised rain in a few hours. The only source of light illuminating Bin was the streetlight that, lucky for Bin, was situated right next to Dongmin's house. Bin set down the dark plastic bag containing snacks from the nearby 24-hour convenience store on the ground, cringing slightly as the sound of the plastic shifting made a noise, disturbing the eerie silence around him. 

He sighed, reminding himself that his plan required him to make even more noise than that. He really hoped Dongmin's parents and neighbours were heavy sleepers, otherwise this could end in a very awkward situation. Bin giggled, then bent down and looked for a few small stones to throw. When he stood back upright he immediately felt a familiar pair of eyes on him. A shudder ran down his back. 

He risked a look into the garden, seeing Dongmin's dog watching him intently from his kennel, dark eyes following his every movement. "Hey, Poochyena. Be a good boy and keep quiet, okay? I'm not trying to break into the house. You know me, I'm Dongmin's boyfriend, Bin. You don't like me a lot, but if you keep quiet I'm bringing you a bunch of treats tomorrow, okay?" 

Bin wasn't sure if the dog had actually understood him or not, but it kept quiet when he threw the first pebble stone. Dongmin's room was on the ground floor, his window was tall and the curtains drawn. When the stone collided with the glass it gave a loud sound, echoing in the silence of the night. Bin cringed at the sound and sighed in disappointment when he didn't see a light go on behind the curtains. Poochyena hadn't made a sound or moved from his spot, but still didn't look away from Bin. Bin, ignoring the large great dane that kept staring at him, looked down at the pebbles in his hands, whispering "You better wake him up, I'm not doing this all night," and then threw the second one. 

After the fourth stone collided with Dongmin's window there was finally a sign of life. A lamp, the one on his night stand, Bin presumed, was turned on. It took a while, a minute or two, maybe, until the curtains were yanked to the side and Dongmin appeared, adorable bedhead and sleepy, confused expression on his features. He looked around, one hand coming up to rub at his eyes, before his gaze settled on Bin. Bin couldn't help but grin at Dongmin's confused expression, it was just too cute, and waved. He watched as his boyfriend slowly opened the window and leaned outside, frowning at the shiver that ran through him. Dongmin only wore his pyjamas, which consisted of a thin cotton shirt and boxer shorts, and that really wasn't enough to keep yourself from freezing in the early hours of an autumn night.

"Finally!" Bin exclaimed in a whisper-yell.

"What the hell, Bin? It's one am! We have school tomorrow, what are you even doing here?" Dongmin answered, keeping his voice low as well. He rubbed at his exposed arms with his hands to warm them.

"Who cares about school?" Dongmin sent him a pointed look. "Okay, whatever. Nerd," Bin added in a fond tone, smiling brightly. "But come out! We're going on an adventure!"

"Are you serious? We couldn't have gone on an 'adventure' on the weekend?" Dongmin asked, incredulous.

"Nope." Bin grins, popping the 'p' sound. "So get dressed and then we can go!"

Dongmin sent him another look, but said: "Give me a minute," before turning around and tugging the curtains closed again. Bin spent the time waiting playing a game on his phone and grinning. 

When the window opened again after a few minutes and Dongmin climbed outside he was wearing dark sweatpants and a light blue hoodie Bin was pretty sure he had started missing from his own wardrobe a few weeks ago. He watched as Dongmin closed the window after himself, leaving only a little gap open so that he could get back inside later on, and then walked over, petting Poochyena on his way. He headed straight to where Bin was standing behind the hedge, knowing that the gate was old and squeaky and always made Poochyena bark. 

"So," Dongmin began while swinging one leg over the hedge. It wasn't very high, only reaching their thighs. "What are we even doing?" He accepted Bin's hand to help him over the hedge, almost stepping on the grocery bag on the floor had Bin not pulled the older towards himself, resting one hand on his waist.

"We're running away together, just you and me!" Bin exclaimed exciedly, voice rising in volume from the former whispering. 

"Pardon?"

"Only for tonight, of course!" Bin giggled, then picked up the bag from the ground and tugged on Dongmin's hand. "You coming? We don't have all night, you know." He stuck out his tongue out at Dongmin and pulled him along in the direction of the outskirts of town. 

"Why did you throw stones at my window, though? What if it had broken or my parents had woken up? You'd be in a lot of trouble," Dongmin questioned, holding on tight to Bin's hand. He wasn't used to their town at this hour of the night, the silence and complete lack of natural light kind of freaked him out, the streets he had grown up in and therefore knew so well looked as if they were part of a ghost town and didn't belong into their small, sleepy city.

"You know your dog would kill me if I ever set foot on your parents' property without anyone else around. He would tear me apart and chew on my bones, I swear. You should see the way he looks at me when you're not there! And I tried calling you but your phone is on mute." Bin shrugs, "Plus, it's just like the movies!"

"Ah, really." Dongmin sounded entirely unconvinced. 

"Yeah! Ah, but now I owe him a bag of dog biscuits or something." Bin sighed, buying snacks for tonight had already been expensive. And Dongmin had told him often enough how obsessed Poochyena was with those fancy gourmet teeth-strengthening whatever treats that cost a fortune. However, when Bin looked at Dongmin just in time to see him laugh, eyes forming crescents and mouth opened wide, he realised that it was completely worth it.

"You need to stop bribing him, he's getting spoiled." Dongmin began swinging their hands between them and looked up to night sky. Bin kept watching the older, how the stars were reflected in his dark eyes, how the light breeze played with his hair and made a few strands stand upright. He giggled at his usually so styled boyfriend's hair, but then was startled back to reality when he tripped over his own feet, almost faceplanting on the ground. In the last moment he caught his footing, standing back upright. "You alright there?" Dongmin asked, a teasing smile on his face. Bin blushed, pointedly looking away.

Dongmin and Bin already lived in the suburbs so it wasn't exactly a long way until the first trees of the forest surrounding the city came into view. Bin didn't stop at the sign saying they were officially leaving the town, and instead pulled Dongmin onto a little trail they had taken countless times before. It lead further into the forest towards a public camping ground tourists and cyclists liked to use during the warmer months of the year. However, now it was completely abandoned, their breaths and steps mixing in with the sounds of leaves rustling in the wind and birds chirping in the distance. Just like their neighbourhood, this place seemed foreign and almost spooky at night.

"You remember last summer, when we made a campfire with the others?" Bin asked, nodding his head into the direction of the fireplaces. A few burned down pieces of wood still lay there, he wondered who they're from. Maybe a family that had spent a weekend here during the late summer, enjoying the hiking and cycling trails and trying to make the most of the last few days of truly warm weather. Or maybe a group of teenagers that had met up there, a few crates of beer their older siblings or friends had bought for them in tow, playing loud music where no one could complain about the volume and dancing until their feet hurt. The possibilities were endless, it could have been the group of girl scouts that stopped by every year on their hike through the area instead, or a couple meeting up at full moon to snuggle up together under a blanket, counting the stars and confessing their love for each other yet again.

"'Course I do," Dongmin answered. He was still looking around the campsite, trying to take everything in. He pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight, not wanting to risk falling over one of the little wooden benches that were scattered about the campsite. "Where to now?"

"You know those tree houses about half a kilometre away from here?" Bin waited for Dongmin to nod, even though he definitely knew Dongmin was familiar with the place. They had been there together often enough, hell, they'd had their first real kiss there. "It's going to rain soon, we should hurry over there before it starts." Bin hadn't known it would rain tonight, especially not this soon. The clouds above had been an indicator, but he hadn't expected to be able to smell the oncoming rain in the air already. He had hoped they would have enough time to visit the nearby lake, that maybe the clouds would have cleared up a little, made way for the stars and moon to shine through and reflect off the surface of the lake. Turns out that wasn't happening, so Bin had to reschedule. He didn't mind it that much though, it just meant he'd be able to snuggle up with Dongmin in one of the tree houses and eat the snacks he'd brought along.

Dongmin's phone flashlight lit the way. There was no trail to follow this time, but they knew the way. They had spent most of their childhood in this forest, after all, always on the lookout for a new place to play in while also not forgetting their parents' warnings about getting lost. A few twigs broke under their feet and Bin let go of Dongmin's hand to link arms with him instead, trying to get closer to him. Just as Dongmin turned his head to smile at Bin the first few raindrops hit them, creating small, darker dots on their clothing. Bin shivered as one drop of water hit his neck, running down his spine until it met his shirt and was absorbed by the fabric. 

"Come on, hurry!" Dongmin tugged him along in an effort to get out of the rain before it really started to pour down. However, when they'd only walked a few metres the rain got heavier, slowly soaking through their clothes and making it cling to their skin. Dongmin didn't slow down though, and neither did Bin, and after a few minutes they had made it to the little tree houses. They were only a metre or two above ground and were built a few years before as a project organised by their school. Dongmin motioned for Bin to climb the latter to the entrance of the nearest tree house, following after him. The inside was small and bare, but the roof was relatively waterproof, there were only a few puddles when Dongmin used his phone's flashlight to briely look around, and they easily found a dry place to settle down on next to each other.

"So, what did you get?" Dongmin asked, gesturing towards the convenience store bag in Bin's lap, and bumped their shoulders together.

"I dunno, just a bunch of stuff, like pretzels and peppero and chocolate. And some other things, I just grabbed whatever, really", Bin said while sifting through the stuff in the bag. He handed a bottle of milk tea to Dongmin and opened a packet of peppero, offering it to Dongmin first before taking one for himself. He waited for the older to eat his own, watching him take a sip of the milk tea, then said "Hey, Dongmin"

When Dongmin looked up he was met with Bin grinning teasingly, wet hair sticking to his forehead, a few drops of water catching on the tip of his nose before falling. He wriggled both his eyebrows as well as the peppero stick he held with his teeth, looking absolutley ridiculous. Dongmin snorted and Bin couldn't help the smile that now graced his features.

His eyes widened, however, when Dongmin leaned forward and actually bit off the end of the biscuit, and then proceeded to the part covered with chocolate, looking right into the younger's eyes. Bin froze for a second, not having expected this, but by the time he had gotten rid of the surprise Dongmin had already leaned back, happily munching on the biscuit. "You're so cute when you blush, Binnie!"

"T-that wasn't fair!" Bin exclaimed. He stuffed the rest of the peppero stick into his mouth and then hid his face behind his hands. Dongmin laughed again and leaned forward into Bin's space to press a kiss to the top of his head. He was about to sit back when two arms circled around his waist, pulling him closer, and he could feel Bin press his face to his chest. "It's cold," he mumbled, barely audible over the steady sound of the rain hitting the wooden roof over their heads. A few raindrops had made their way through the cracks in the ceiling and fell down onto Dongmin's head and back, not that it made a difference, really, as they were both soaked from running through the rain anyways. The position Dongmin was in was slightly uncomfortable with the way he was leaning over Bin, but he didn't care. Instead, Dongmin just wrapped his arms around Bin's shoulders and pressed his lips to Bin's hair again, grinning.

\---------------------

When the two returned back home early the next morning their clothes were still damp and their eyes sparkled happily, despite the dark eyebags underneath them. Bin was sniffling from time to time and Dongmin could already tell the younger would fall sick soon. He would make some chicken soup this afternoon and bring it over to Bin's house. (Depending on how cute and pouty Bin would be he might even feed him)

BIn walked Dongmin back to his house, puckering his lips and closing his eyes. Dongmin grinned, but pecked his boyfriend on the lips. The sun was just rising and when Dongmin pulled back the street lights went out. "I'll see you..." Dongmin paused to look at the clock on his phone. "An hour and a half? Shit, we'll be so dead in school today!" He giggled, burying his face into Bin's neck. "I love you. Thank you for today."

"Love you, too," Bin said, arms circling around Dongmin's middle. "You should go inside before your parents wake up."

"I know," Dongmin mumbled, but instead of pulling away he slung his arms around Bin, and they stayed in that position for a while until Poochyena gave a quiet bark, bringing them back to reality. Dongmin gave Bin another peck and then rushed back inside his room through the window. Once inside he turned around to wave Bin goodbye, throwing him a kiss and a wink, watching him send a kiss back and then walk down the street towards his own home.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is part of a series that i hope ill continue (theres at least one other thing planned)  
> come talk to me on tumblr (@ cinnamoonbunbin)  
> thanks for reading, have a lovely day!


End file.
